The search for the dragon
by ChiChi2
Summary: Everyone goes to wish Vegeta back. EVERYONE! IT singles down to Bulma and Chichi. Find out what happens.


  


One week later.

No one has recovered. Goku or Gohan couldn't train that against him anymore. Bulma, well, just missed his company, so did Trunks. Well, as for the others, they kind of missed him yacking and arguing about something.

Goku had a sudden feeling to go see Dende. So he went snuck out of the house and took off. When he got there Dende looked surprised to see him.

"Goku!" Dende shouted. "I wanted to tell you something!"

"Well, I'm here." Goku said in a tired voice. Chichi was happy now. Goku was home a lot. That's why he was tired from being with Chichi so much.

"Shenron has a baby! You only need ONE Dragon Ball to make a wish. It goes like this. If you have one Dragon Ball you get one wish two Balls two wishes and so on. But, you can't summon it, it doesn't come to you…you go to it." Dende began.

"What? You mean if I want a wish I have to go to it?" Goku asked.

"You still have Shenron, but you have to have all seven Dragon Balls. And you have one don't you?"

"Well, yea I do." Goku replied.

"Well, that's everyone's solution!"

"Solution to what?"

"Everyone misses Vegeta, even you! I know it Goku, you can't hide it." Dende replied.

"So you want _me_ to go find this dragon to wish him back?"

"Yep! Here is the map. And you must take _everyone_ with you, counting Chichi and Bulma."

"OK, Dende thanks for the info. We'll start looking tomorrow!" Goku shouted as he left.

"Trunks! Bulma! Only a few weeks before you see Vegeta again!" Goku shouted as he walked into their house. Chichi was there to. _Oh boy._ Goku thought.

"Goku where have you been? I was so worr- did you say a few weeks before we see Vegeta?" Chichi shouted. 

"Yep." Goku replied. Trunks came out and stared at Goku. Bulma came out stirring cookie doe. Everyone stared at Goku with questioned looks on their faces.

Goku sat everyone down and began to explain. After he told everyone their tired, board, and sad faces lit up. Chichi's face kind of did. At least Goku will be happy. 

The next day everyone started out. They stood in front of The Tranie Forest.

"Well, the map says we have to walk strait till we find a lake and swim across." Goku said cheerfully. He was into this adventure stuff.

"You mean we gotta swim? Why can't we fly?" Piccolo asked.

"I never thought of that." Goku replied.

After a few hours they stopped in front of a large lake you couldn't even see the other side! 

"Boy I'm hot lets take a swim eh?" Goku asked sweating a lot.

"Sure, but what is Magic Lake?" Piccolo asked.

Goku shrugged and everyone jumped except Bulma, baby Trunks, and Chichi. Goku got out and lay on the beach. Everyone else fowled. 

"OK, lets go!" Goku shouted. Everybody tried with all their effort, but they couldn't take off! 

Piccolo laughed a crazy laugh, "Goku…look on the back of the map!" He said threw his teeth.

"Do not swim in the Magic Lake! It will wash off your powers! Oh hehe." Goku laughed nervously. (**Sweat drop on everybody's head)**

"Well, we have to swim across…that is our only option." Chichi said.

"Ugg! How can I swim across with Trunks?" 

"Us girls don't have enough energy to swim across Goku! Guess we'll have a ride on your backs! WoooooHoooooo!

"Oh, forget Vegeta and let's go home. God! He's not that important!"

"Shut up Yamcha! Just because he stole Bulma doesn't mean anything! And besides don't you want to meet this dragon?" Goku was getting mad. "I'll take Chichi. Who wants Bulma and who wants Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I'll take mother-I mean Bulma!" Trunks shouted.

Yamcha was mad at Trunks now…he wanted Bulma! "Hmp! I guess I'll take Trunks." Yamcha said sounding a little upset.

"Ok lets swim!" Goku shouted. Everybody jumped in. A few hours everyone was getting tired. Chatzo was on Tien's back and Yadarobie was on Piccolos back. Goku wished an island with a buffet appeared right in front of him. It was dark now and everyone was cold, hungry, and really very tired. Goku started to sink and Chichi shook him to wake him up. _Boy we are going to drown! Or starve. Or freeze! And my poor Gohan is so tired I'm gonna make Goku carry him to. _

__"Goku! Gohan is going to fall asleep and drown!" Chichi shouted.

"Wha do you wan me to do 'bout it?" Goku asked in a tired mopy voice.

"Duh, give him a ride to! Gohan come on your dads back before you drown!" She shouted to him.

"That's not a good idea mom. I'll make dad sink and drown instead of me. And I can take it a little longer." Gohan insisted.

"Shut up and get up here right now young man! Or else I'll make you study the whole week!" Chichi shouted. _Hey this is going to be mean to Goku, but as long as my baby is OK then I'm OK!_ Once Gohan got on they started sinking.

"What did I tell ya?" Gohan asked. In fact everybody else started sinking. _Oh great! Oh man! Oh boy! Were gonna die for VEGETA!_ Chichi thought as the cold water was creeping above her waist. 

"HELP! HELP! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE GONNA DROWN, DIE, KILL EATEN!" Chichi knew nobody would answer, but hey worth a try! 

"It's not gonna help mom!" Gohan shouted. Gohan jumped off his dad, but he still sank so did everyone else. All the sudden something swooped down and grabbed Chichi. A bunch of those things came and grabbed everyone else. It was to dark to see what it was, but when they went through the moonlight she saw it was a mini dragon. A bunch of mini dragons were carrying them to safety. She hoped. Then bad thoughts filled her head about them eating her. She blacked out.

When she woke up everyone else was lying in front of a huge cave! It looked like a palace cave for an animal! Goku and everyone else except Bulma were sleeping. Trunks was sleeping over by Trunks. Chichi crawled over to Bulma and whispered, "Hey lets get the map and see if we go in there." 

"OK, I'll go get the map from Goku." Bulma replied. She snuck up behind snoring Goku and slipped the damp map out of his pocket. "It says we have to go into Dragon Palace! It's right in front of us! That huge lit up cave! Lets go in our selves! Come on!" Bulma was so excited she pulled Chichi up and together they ran to the lit up cave. 

As they got closer it looked like there was lights in it. There were windows cut in the huge rock and rock doors. There was like, no way in because the rock doors were as big as…BIG! There were two mini dragons guarding the doors. As Chichi and Bulma approached the dragons pulled some ropes and the doors opened and they were gestured inside. When they were in the doors slammed behind them. "The map says we have to go through the tunnel. Uh oh…" Bulma read. (It didn't say uh oh Bulma did.) 

"Uh oh what?" Chichi asked.

"There is guards that won't let us pass." Bulma replied.

"Oh well, we can fight em! This can get fun." Chichi said.

"Uh, Chichi…we aren't strong enough-" Bulma didn't believe that they could kill some guards.

"Sure we can kill em…look here," Chichi said taking the map from Bulma, " Dende says there real easy even Chichi and Bulma could kill em. See no problem."

"Well, OK lets go." Bulma replied.

They ran into a tunnel that had a carved dragon above it. There was a drip drop noise and the water was at the bottom of their shoes. Ten minuets later they had to swim through the water. Finally the water shallowed and there was light up ahead. They crawled out of the water. There were six weird ugly creatures guarding the door. They began to fight them.

Meanwhile…

Goku woke up. Everyone else was waking up. "Hey…where is the map?" He asked everyone.

"Where are the girls?" Trunks asked.

"They probably went into the cave without us." Yamcha figured.

"They did…and there fighting right now." Piccolo replied.

"Oh boy, there gonna die!" Goku shouted.

"No there not they already killed three together" Piccolo replied.

"Lets go find them." Goku said heading into the cave. Everybody followed. 

"Well, that was fun!" Chichi said.

"Yea it was, now we have to cross the LAVA?" Bulma didn't think it would be this hard getting to a dragon.

"Um Bulma we don't have the dragon ball." Chichi remarked. _All this for, Vegeta? I don't like him this much. The adventure is fun though._

"The guys will come for us…they will bring it." Bulma said. They began to walk towards the light they saw earlier. It began to get very hot. Chichi and Bulma began to complain to each other. Then the tunnel opened into a huge room with a huge lava pit. It had all those mini dragons swimming in it. 

"Hey!" Chichi shouted, "Can you help us?" The dragons looked up. One flew out of the lava and went into the tunnel Chichi and Bulma came out of. 

Meanwhile…

"Do you hear something? It sounds like something flying…HEY!" Goku shouted as a mini dragon swooped down and took the dragon ball out f his hand. They began to chase the dragon but it took off with great speed.

The dragon dropped the ball into Chichi's hands. And another dragon came up and grabbed Chichi and Bulma. They flew them across the lava pit. The gently set them down and dived back into the water at 200 mph. Chichi looked up and there was another tunnel. "Well, now we have to go through here and there will be a DRAGON!" Chichi shouted excictly. 

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that scream? It was Chichi!" Goku shouted.

They ran until they came to the lava pit. "DARNE'T! How are we gonna get across this mess?" Goku shouted.

"Don't get to frustrated Goku" Trunks said quietly.

Then again the mini dragons picked them up and flew them across the lava and dropped them in front of the tunnel. 

Meanwhile…

"AHHHHHHHA! Look there is the dragon! I'm so excited to get my Vegeta back!" Bulma said.

"I'm not to big on that, but I would like to meet that dragon." Chichi said.

"Bulma's shouts must have awakened the dragon because there was a loud "Wha? What do you want?"

Bulma held out the dragon ball and her eyes watered with joy. "We want to wish Vegeta back. Please." She asked him. Her voice squeaked when she talked.

"Can't." He replied.

She stood up stunned (they were kneeling). "What why not?" She asked.

"All friends of his have to be here."

"They are somewhere." Chichi said.

All the sudden a voice came as Goku walked in, "Chichi are you O-" He cut himself off when he saw the dragon. All the sudden the cave began to shake. Everyone fell to the ground. Rocks flew everywhere. A blinding light appeared and there was a loud blast. When the smoke cleared there stood Vegeta looking good as new. His arms folded across his chest. Everyone just stared at him. "What?" He shouted.

Bulma ran up to him and hugged him. His eyebrow rose he kept his arms the way they where.

"It's gonna be a long journey home." Trunks said.

As they walked out of the cave bulma turned and thanked the dragon. He winked back. 

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Everyone began to tell Vegeta the whole story.

The End!

Everyone got their powers back to!


End file.
